Plus jamais je ne ferai équipe avec lui !
by YaoiBoyslife
Summary: Natsu refuse de faire équipe avec Grey à cause de ses crises d'exhibitionnisme... Yaoi


Titre : Plus jamais je ne ferai équipe avec lui !

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Natsu et Grey

Résumé : Natsu refuse de faire équipe avec Grey à cause de ses crises d'exhibitionnisme...

**Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre unique :

" Je ne veux plus faire équipe avec lui, c'est terminé ! "

La phrase m'avait fait bizarre en l'entendant. J'étais tellement surpris de l'entendre dire ça que personnellement je n'avais pas réagit.

" Mais voyons, ne dit pas ça... " Lança Lucy pour le calmer.

" Non je ne veux plus faire équipe avec un exhibitionniste ! "

" Natsu ! " Repris Erza sur un ton sans appel avec son visage inexpressif qu'elle savait bien prendre pour nous effrayer.

" Non, Erza, ça ne marchera pas... Il était à poil en plein combat ! Comment veux-tu te concentrer dans ces conditions ? "

Un silence gêné répondit à la question alors que je détournais le regard après tout je ne le faisais pas exprès.. Ce n'était pas du tout prémédité. C'était un réflexe... C'était machinal... Plus fort que moi...

" Natsu, Grey fera plus attention dorénavant mais on ne pas arrêter de faire équipe pour si peu. " Le ton de Lucy était triste mais apparemment ça n'avait pas d'effet.

" Non !Non et non... Je peux pas me battre dans ces conditions, c'est tout ! "

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour parler et défendre ma cause mais il était trop tard. Natsu visiblement très agacé était en train de quitter la pièce pour aller faire probablement un tour pour se calmer.

Je jetais un regard à Lucy puis un autre à Erza. Les deux jeunes filles semblaient assez dépitées.

Au bout d'un moment Erza soupira :

" Tu devrais attendre un peu qu'il se calme et aller le voir seul... Pour vous expliquer... "

J'acquiesçais et je me levais pour gagner la rive du fleuve de Magnolia et me laisser aller à mes pensées.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il réagissais ainsi... Après tout, on en avait souvent plaisanté par le passé... On en rigolait quand je perdais un vêtement et ça ne lui avait jamais provoqué une réaction pareille. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas.

Il faut dire que là ça s'était produit à un mauvais moment je suis d'accord et que j'avais fini complètement nu certes mais cela valait-il vraiment tout ce ramdam ?

Je donnais un coup de pied dans un caillou sur la rive pour me calmer un peu et évacuer un peu le stress que je ressentais.

Sa réaction me paraissait tellement démesuré...

Il avait réussi à me déstabiliser vraiment. J'étais perturbé par cette situation et il fallait que cela soit réglé au plus tôt. Je ne pouvait pas rester comme ça à ressasser ça et à me faire des idées pour rien. Il fallait que lui et moi, on est une conversation.

Je décidais de ne pas attendre davantage et je me dirigeais vers la maison de Natsu où je frappais à la porte. Il vient m'ouvrir et me regarda de haut en bas.

" C'est toi... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? " Son ton était las, il me fixais dans les yeux.

" Je voudrais juste te parler en tête-à-tête... "

Il soupira et me fit signe d'entrer avant de demander à Happy d'aller faire un tour le temps que l'on discute de certaines choses. Happy prit un poisson entre ses pattes et s'envola par la fenêtre rapidement.

Natsu referma la porte et me fit avancer jusqu'à leur salon. Je rentrais un peu intimidé car en fait, je n'étais pas venu si souvent chez lui...

Seulement un ou deux fois au final depuis que l'on se connaissait... Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous alors que nous nous regardions en chien de faïence. Finalement, je finis par prendre la parole pour couper ce long silence inutile.

"Pourquoi réagir comme ça Natsu... C'est démesuré, tu ne crois pas... "

" Non, je ne crois pas... Tu sais pas combien c'est déstabilisant en plein combat... "

" Je te l'accorde mais depuis le temps tu devrais être habitué... "

Il eu un petit rire amusé en me fixant.

" Parce que tu crois qu'on s'habitue à ça ? "

Je fis une moue dubitative. En effet, c'était peut-être pas évident de s'habituer en effet. Mais je le faisais pas tout le temps non plus... Bon assez souvent peut-être mais pas tout le temps !

"Pourtant Lucy et Erza n'ont pas réagit de façon aussi extrême. Elles m'ont fait la leçon mais je n'ai pas perdu leur amitié. "

La phrase que je venais de prononcer le fit réagir brusquement. J'avais réussi à le toucher avec cette phrase. Il semblait qu'il voulait aussitôt corriger ce que je venais de dire.

" Tu n'as pas perdu mon amitié Grey, pas du tout... Mais je ne peux pas faire équipe avec toi si tu continues à faire ça... Et prendre les exemples de Lucy et Erza n'y changeront rien... Elles, elles n'auront pas le même problème que moi... "

" Quel problème ? "

En prononçant cette phrase, je le vis aussitôt devenir rougir et détourner le regard. Cette réaction m'intrigua encore plus que l'autre. Et celà m'encouragea à insister pour pouvoir comprendre.

" Quel problème Natsu ? "

Il semblait chercher ces mots. Peut-être un moyen de botter en touche ou de répondre de manière détournée. Il semblait véritablement gênée et très mal à l'aise. Puis après un petit silence, il reprit la parole en murmurant.

" Un problème typiquement masculin. "

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il pouvait vouloir dire. Il se moquait de moi ou c'était moi qui ne comprenait rien.

" Ca ne répond pas à ma question Natsu, quel problème ? "

Il était devenu encore plus rouge et ne regardait plus du tout dans ma direction. Il commençait à être encore plus mal à l'aise mais comme j'insistais lourdement finalement j'eux droit à ma réponse...

" Une érection en plein combat, c'est très gênant. " Soupira Natsu le plus bas possible.

Je crois que je suis resté immobile un moment, le temps que mon cerveau assimile cette information. Il venait bien de dire ce que je venais d'entendre ? A le voir devenir encore plus rouge, je pense qu'en effet, je ne faisa pas erreur. Je me mis à rougir à mon tour doucement avant de demander doucement :

" Tu veux dire que tu as une érection en me voyant nu ? "

Ma question était claire et nette. Il acquiesça doucement sans vouloir me regarder directement.

J'achevais alors de devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Je comprenais mieux sa réaction et son malaise. Mais que devais-je faire le moment était loin d'être facile à vivre aussi bien pour lui que pour moi.

Je bafouillais un peu essayant de reprendre contenance. Alors que Natsu lui semblait délivré maintenant qu'il avait dit la chose qui le perturbé. Mieux que ça il était soulagé apparemment que ça soit sorti et continuait même sur sa lancée.

" Bander en plein combat, c'est gênant et ça me distrait... "

J'avais envie de lui dire de se taire mais j'étais trop surpris par ces propos pour l'interrompre. Puis je finis par relever la tête et le fixer en demandant d'une voix presque murmurée :

" Mon corps est si attirant ? "

Il me regarda dans les yeux pour me répondre se relevant pour se rapprocher de moi avant de répondre sur un ton aussi bas que le mien.

" Bien sûr, tu es si mignon et si sexy... Ton corps musclé nu... en un mot, tu me fait craquer... "

Je fixais Natsu totalement flatté par le compliment et dans un geste spontané que je ne pu pas retenir , je l'embrassais sur la bouche. Surpris dans un premier temps, il ne répondit pas au baiser avant de l'approfondir de lui même en reportant ses mains sur ma nuque pour caresser mes cheveux.

Mes lèvres jointes aux siennes étaient un sensation si agréable que je ne voulais pas la rompre. Aussi audacieux que moi, il commença à aventurer sa langue dans ma bouche et je le laissais faire sans résister. Mes mains se reportèrent sur ses hanches avec douceur. Je frissonnais étrangement d'envie.

Natsu prolongea e baiser en me plaquant avec douceur contre le mur ces mains descendant plus bas pour caresser mon torse. Ses mains se glissèrent sous mon haut qu'il commença à retirer. Il me fit plusieurs suçons dans le, cou en caressant ma peau directement. Je rougissais à nouveau ne sachant que faire mais n'ayant aucune envie d'arrêter Natsu dans sa lancée. Sa bouche s'aventura sur mes pectoraux et sur mes tétons. Je me laissais faire sans protester poussant mêmes de légers gémissements. Sa main glissa doucement sur mon pantalon, je stoppais ces mains avec les miennes.

" Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? "

" Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de toi, je ne veux pas me retenir. "

Les lèvres de Natsu capturèrent les miennes à nouveau alors qu'il achevait de me déshabiller pour la première fois. Je me retrouvais en caleçon alors et souriant je m'attaquais aussi à lui ôter ses vêtements. Natsu se laissa faire docile alors que mes mains multipliaient les caresses à son attention. Nous n'étions alors plus que tous les deux en caleçon.

Doucement, il me fit m'allonger sur le canapé et vint se mettre au dessus de moi pour m'embrasser.

Nous enlevions alors le dernier bout de tissu qui séparait nos deux corps. Natsu se redressa alors et et se recula pour caresser mon sexe de sa main. Je le regardais faire sans oser parler puis je le vis baisser la tête et commencer doucement à lécher mon sexe. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de surprise mais aussi de plaisir ce qui le fit sourire et l'encouragea à continuer.

Il commença à balader sa langue sur mon sexe et sur mon gland avec attention. C'était la première fois que l'on me faisait une chose pareille et je frissonnais de tout mon être alors qu'il débutais les va et vient avec ces lèvres. Mon regard ne pouvait quitter cette vision qui me faisait de plus en plus gémir. Il semblait satisfait de ma réaction et multipliait les caresses pour m'exciter. Ces doigts s'aventurèrent sur mon intimité pour la caresser. J'eus un petit mouvement de surprise mais je me retins de faire un mouvement qu'il aurait pu mal interpréter.

Je n'avais encore jamais fait ça mais à cet instant j'avais très envie de découvrir cela entre les mains de Natsu. Celui-ci guetta ma réaction des yeux, je lui souriait et l'encourageait à continuer en caressant son visage de ma main. Il sourit et accentua les mouvements de sa bouche en aventurant ses doigts en moi.

Cette sensation d'intrusion était si étrange. Un peu douloureuse au départ mais au fur et à mesure des gestes de Natsu, la douleur s'estompa rapidement ne laissant place qu'à du plaisir. Désormais ses doigts jouait avec mon intimité tandis que sa bouche elle s'occupait de mon sexe. Mes gémissements étaient devenus plus intenses et saccadés. Je me sentais de plus en plus enivré par la situation. J'avais tellement envie de lui à cet instant.

Il redressa la tête et vint se positionner au dessus de moi. Je l'embrassais aussitôt alors que son sexe venait se positionner contre mes fesses. Je fermais les yeux légèrement effrayé. Natsu le sentit, je pense et me pénétra doucement me laissant tout le temps de m'habituer. Il me ménagea et m'embrassa en même temps qu'il s'enfonçait en moi. Sa délicatesse et sa douceur m'aidèrent à ressentir très vite du plaisir.

Natsu commença à aller et venir en moi doucement pour commencer alors que ma respiration déjà s'accélérait. Mes jambes vinrent s'entourer autour de son bassin alors que ces coups de reisn devenaient plus rapides. Mes lèvres cherchaient désespérément les siennes entre deux gémissements, je me sentais si bien à cet instant. Les mots doux que me susurrait Natsu achevèrent de me faire fondre.

Je me sentais si bien à cet instant que cela me semblait indescriptible. Les mouvements de bassin de Natsu s'intensifièrent encore alors qu'il dévorait mon cou avec passion. Ma respiration était de plus en plus irrégulière perturbé par les vagues de plaisir qui me gagnait. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de soupirer le prénom de mon amant de manière sexy ce qui sembla l'encourager encore à continuer.

Ce moment était unique et j'aurai voulu le faire durer indéfiniment. Nos deux corps étaient unis dans un même rythme passionné. D'un coup ses lèvres vinrent capturer les miennes au moment où je sentais sa semence chaude se déverser en moi. D'excitation et de plaisir, je me libérais entre nos deux corps passionnés.

Un baiser fougueux acheva notre étreinte. Après un petit moment, Natsu se retira de moi et vint se placer à côté de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Il me susurra de magnifiques paroles avant de soupirer au cruex de mon oreille sur un ton légèrement amusé :

"N'empêche, va falloir faire des efforts pour ne pas m'exciter en mission "

END

Ma première One shot et ma première fic sur Fairy Tail, j'espère que ça vous aura plu... Je trouve que ces deux-là vont très bien ensemble.. Ils me font penser à un autre couple d'un autre manga. D'habitude, je vois plus dans mes idées Grey dominer la situation mais là pour ma première j'avais envie d'inverser ça.

Si ça vous plaît, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review SVP, ça fait plaisir d'avoir votre avis sur mes petites histoires...

YBL


End file.
